Lights in the Night Sky
by Sailor Elf
Summary: After a trip to another planet, SG1 comes face to face with a people unlike any they have ever met and Daniel gets caught in the middle of their dilemma.
1. Arrival on a New Planet

Disclaimer-None of the Stargate characters belong to me. Lyna/Thai (and her alias) and Torna belong to me.  
  
Summary-After a trip to another planet, SG1 comes face to face with a people unlike any other they have ever met.  
  
******  
  
Lights in the Night Sky  
  
Colonel O'Neill stepped through the Stargate and onto solid land. He looked around to see the rest of his team standing around the area before his stare came to the landscape. It was a large field, with a forest in the distance. A few buildings were nearby and a number of civilians were as well.  
  
"Colonel, this looks like a more primitive planet than us," Carter called to him.  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving Major. Remember the Nox?" he reminded her.  
  
"I remember that sir," she replied, walking away.  
  
O'Neill glanced at a small stone tablet hidden in the grass near the gate and saw writing on it.  
  
"Hey Daniel, come over for a minute. Here's something for you. Think you can translate this?" asked O'Neill, kneeling in front of the stone.  
  
The doctor hurried over to where the tablet was laying. He studied the writing carefully. Teal'c and Carter were soon there as well, watching him.  
  
"What do you make of it Daniel?" asked Carter. "Can you read it?"  
  
"It's amazing. This is a language I've never come across before. It doesn't even resemble anything either I've ever seen either. I'd want to study it longer and possibly translate it if I had enough time," Daniel said, obviously fascinated.  
  
"Fine, stay here until we get back. Major, stay with him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," O'Neill ordered, turning around. "Teal'c, let's go check out the people here."  
  
He came face to face with a sword, as did Teal'c, Carter and Daniel when they turned around.  
  
"On second thought, maybe not," O'Neill said with a sigh.  
  
Two of the turned towards each other and started to talk. Daniel closely listened to them with obvious curiousity.  
  
"Hey Daniel, any idea what they're saying?" whispered Carter.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"It's a language I've definately never come across. I don't think anyone here on this planet knows English," Daniel replied.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow as the two people continued to talk in their strange language. They ran off, heading to a nearby village.  
  
"Their garb is most unusual and so is their language," he mused. "I am not sure what will happen once they return."  
  
"Yeah, the problem right now is what the heck were they saying? Heck, if neither you or Daniel know what they're saying, we could be going to our deaths for all we know. I don't want that to happen yet," O'Neill complained. "And their voices sound really weird, just like the Goa'uld or Tok'ra."  
  
"It is probably not their fault O'Neill," Teal'c told him.  
  
"But it still gives me such a warm feeling just knowing that. Some other race that reminds me of those things called the Goa'uld. Slimy parasites," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"But we are not of the race of the Goa'uld dear sir. We are a different race altogether and I sincerely hope you don't compare us again with that evil," came a female voice. "For if you do, I do not care talk about what we could do."  
  
The four looked to see an approaching woman, dressed in a white robe, along with the two that left the group. They were astounded by this statement and stared at the woman with awe.  
  
"Carter, did she just say what I think she said?" asked O'Neill, glancing over at her.  
  
"Yes, she did sir. She just spoke English," Carter replied.  
  
TBC... 


	2. The People

"You speak English? That's amazing!" Daniel quickly said.  
  
"Daniel," O'Neill said with impatience in his voice. "We've got swords to our necks and you're happy that she can understand us!?"  
  
Daniel was at a loss for words.  
  
"Yes, I can speak your language," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Daniel, calm down. Let me do the talking this time," O'Neill told him.  
  
"Jack, I have to know more about this place before we leave," Daniel told him through gritted teeth.  
  
"That is if we're allowed to stay and do so of course," O'Neill replied.  
  
Carter glanced at what the people before her were wearing.  
  
"This is odd. All the other robes are brown, her's is white," Carter whispered to herself. "What makes her so different from the rest of them?"  
  
"My name is Lyna and welcome to the planet of Amarala," the woman introduced herself.  
  
She appeared to be a young woman of about five-and-a-half feet. Her long brown hair was tied back and her green eyes spoke of much curiousity about them.  
  
"Hello...Lyna. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c," introduced O'Neill.  
  
"We're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth. We hope to exchange knowledge," Daniel put in.  
  
O'Neill just looked at him with a weird face. Daniel shrugged his shoulders at him.  
  
"Well, we do," he said.  
  
Lyna looked at the others and talked in the same strange language as before. They put down their weapons and started to walk away from them. They stood behind the newest arrival. Carter was astounded.  
  
"Wow, now that's power," she said, amazed. "She must be a higher ranking member of these people."  
  
"Come with me. There is much to talk about between our people," Lyna told them, turning around.  
  
The team started to follow her across the field.  
  
***  
  
In the town, they received many stares and much finger-pointing as they walked by. Several started to whisper to each other.  
  
"Don't worry about them. It's just that we've rarely had visitors from beyond the Tulna before. They're actually quite interested and curious," Lyna told them as they walked past more people and buildings.  
  
"This Tulna is no doubt their version of the Stargate," Daniel whispered to himself.  
  
The five walked up to a large building and walked inside. Six people were sitting down in the middle, with several people all around the room. O'Neill's stare went to all of them.  
  
"Oh man, I'd love to see the entire population. Besides, Daniel must be loving this and will probably love it even more later if we get the chance to look around," he whispered.  
  
Lyna started to talk to the six, who responded. The conversation continued on for several minutes before Lyna bowed and turned to them.  
  
"I am to be your guide and translator during the duration of your stay here and I am to join you back to your planet when you return," Lyna explained to them.  
  
"Why couldn't these people just tell us that themselves?" wondered O'Neill.  
  
"They're not able to answer you, that's why. Now please join me outside and I will explain why," she replied, heading for the door.  
  
***  
  
"This place is amazing. The architecture is so...so exquisite. They can't be a civilization less advanced than us," Carter said. "The buildings are just too detailed in design."  
  
Daniel walked beside Lyna.  
  
"Lyna, I want to know more about the language, the culture, that tablet by the Stargate..." started Daniel.  
  
"The tablet by the 'Stargate'. Oh, I will tell you later Doctor Jackson, but first, I must ask that your Jaffa friend be joined by two guards while he is here. We've unfortunately had several attacks in the past. It's just so the people feel safe when they see him," Lyna explained, stopping by a building and two others walked out.  
  
She turned to them and explained the situation.  
  
"No doubt one of the System Lords," Teal'c said.  
  
"Listen, Teal'c can be trusted. Besides, what are you anyway if you're not a Goa'uld? Those guys back there can't talk to us but you can? I find that strange. Tell me right now or else I'll shoot you," O'Neill told her angrily, aiming her gun at her.  
  
She simply glanced at the gun before speaking again.  
  
"You shoot me Colonel and you'll never find out the answers to any of your intended questions," she calmly replied, pushing the gun away from her, forcing it to face the ground. "Not only that, if you shoot me, they would consider you hostile and would have to do something about it. No doubt that they would make an example out of you by sending you back to your home world in pieces."  
  
The four were surprised by what was said...and how it was said.  
  
"Your voice. It no longer sounds strange," Teal'c said. "Why is that?"  
  
"They are the Lights, a race which has to inhabit other bodies in order to speak and generally do things. I am the host, Thai. The High Council can not speak to you for it is only I on this entire planet who can speak your language. In a sense, the Lights are like the Goa'uld and Tok'ra only the beings that inhabit us are lights, not symbiotes. Also like the Tok'ra, they only take willing hosts," Thai explained, starting to walk again.  
  
O'Neill gave a surprised look at the statement.  
  
"You know of the Tok'ra?" he asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes, we have Colonel. They are one of our most powerful allies actually. There have been several occasions where we've had to ask of their help as they have asked us for help. Right, we've got a bigger threat. Our planet is in danger and you might spoil it all during your stay here," she explained.  
  
O'Neill stopped for a minute, letting the others walk ahead and thought about what she just said. He was a bit angry by her statement. He gave an angry sigh.  
  
"You are going to so pay for that," he snarled as he began to walk again.  
  
He soon caught up with the others.  
  
"Lyna, your mouth is going to get you in so much trouble with me so better be careful with what you say," he told her angrily.  
  
"I'll try and remember that Colonel though I can't make any promises. You are on our territory after all," she said with a smile.  
  
Major Carter gave a small laugh as Colonel O'Neill sputtered for words.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Conclusions at the SGC

Author's Note-Please forgive my references to another show that you'll see in this chapter (and a couple more in the future). I like it and couldn't help but mention it. The show I mention, also doesn't belong to me.  
  
******  
  
Back at the SGC, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Major Carter were in the debriefing room with General Hammond. He sighed as he turned his chair to face them.  
  
"What do you mean they're in danger and we're ruining what? Do they consider us a serious threat?" he asked.  
  
"Apparently so General. Especially Teal'c. My theory is that they're an isolated species who doesn't easily trust somebody new to them. I have a hunch the Tok'ra approached them first about an alliance," Carter explained to him. "They found out about these people and wanted to become allies against the Goa'uld."  
  
"She's the ambassador as I like to call it for anyone speaking our language. It seems like that since nobody else that we met could understand us. Heck, even Daniel couldn't understand them. Besides, I don't like Thai or Lyna or whatever her name is. She's hiding something," O'Neill told the general.  
  
"Really? What exactly would she be hiding from us Colonel and why?" Hammond asked him.  
  
"I don't trust people with their hair styled in the same way as Sailor Moon sir. It's those pigtails of hers maybe. What she's hiding, I'm not sure yet," O'Neill replied.  
  
The general and major looked at him with strange looks on their faces. He glanced between their stares.  
  
"What? What'd I say?" he wondered, slightly confused.  
  
"Sailor Moon, sir? Her hair reminds you of Sailor Moon? What made you think of her just now?" asked Carter, laughing a bit. "Besides the pigtails I mean."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's the things that looke like meatballs on her head," he replied, shrugging.  
  
"Who is this Sailor Moon, O'Neill?" asked Teal'c.  
  
"It's nothing Teal'c, don't worry about it," O'Neill replied, smiling at him.  
  
"I fully agree with Colonel O'Neill. I feel this woman is hiding something from us," Teal'c put in.  
  
"I want to personally talk to her when she comes here, whether it be with all of you or Doctor Jackson. I need to know about this woman, her people and their way of life," General Hammond told them. "You're dismissed."  
  
The three stood up and started to leave the room.  
  
"Though I want to talk to you for a minute Colonel," Hammond called to him before he left.  
  
The colonel stopped by the door, letting Teal'c and Carter walk by him into the hall and he turned around. He walked back up to the general.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he asked.  
  
"Please, never bring up Sailor Moon around me again, even if the hairstyles are quite similar," the general reprimanded.  
  
Jack O'Neill smiled.  
  
"Yes sir," he replied.  
  
***  
  
Doctor Fraiser hurried up to Major Carter and stopped her.  
  
"Major Carter, about the planet you were just at..." she started.  
  
"P9X-989? Yes, what about it?" the major replied.  
  
"Well, by what you've told me, this species is truly amazing. What can we expect from this one who's coming?" the doctor asked her curiously.  
  
"Well, I've already told you everything I know about this species so far and how they operate. We'd have to wait until she comes here and ask her then. Either that or I find out more if and when I go back there before she comes," Carter replied. "Though when she does come here, you'd better be prepared."  
  
Fraiser stood there, shocked as the blonde headed down the hallway again.  
  
"You're going to have to run that one by me again, Sam," she called out to her.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Deadly Decisions

Daniel was walking down the street with Thai, glancing at the peoples and the places.  
  
"So you're the only person on this planet who can speak my language? There's so many species on this planet, some that we haven't even encountered yet besides and none can speak English," he said in awe.  
  
"Yes, I am the only one. The Lights tend to stay with the same species, same language though they, the Lights, have their own language that they communicate with. We, the hosts also know the language so we can talk to each other without any cultural problems. The written language you've already seen," she explained.  
  
Daniel narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I have?" he said, confused for a moment.  
  
"On the stone tablet you were looking at when you first came here with your friends. We record our history on those tablets and place them by the Tulna in the event of fleeing this place. I'll translate it for you later if you'd like," she told him.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble," he replied, looking over at a nearby farmer. "Man, I wonder why Jack has such a problem with you people already?"  
  
"What? You mean he's that cheerful self all the time Doctor Jackson?" asked Thai with a laugh.  
  
Daniel nodded with a smile.  
  
"Most times anyway. He's usually been the one to be slightly wary about new cultures that we come across and please, call me Daniel," he told her.  
  
They passed a group of people who were staring at them, not noticing an intruder approaching behind them from the woods. A growl was heard and then there was much scrambling. Thai started to shout orders to them as she ran towards the creature and the others ran away. She stood in front of it as it growled at her. It started to lunge toward her. She took a step back and shielded her face.  
  
"No!!" screamed Daniel, jumping in between the two.  
  
He was pushed to the ground as he felt a sting in his right arm. The two wrestled for a bit before the animal had him pinned down to the ground. It was pulled off him and he gasped for air as he held onto his injured arm. He was shaking all over as Thai knelt by him and looked at it along with all the scratches on his entire body. He groaned in pain as he laid there.  
  
"Doctor Jackson, you need immediate medical attention. This type of bite can be deadly if left untreated," she told him, kneeling beside him and looking at the wound on his arm.  
  
She pulled the torn cloth away on his lower leg to reveal a long and deep scratch.  
  
"What exactly was that thing?" he asked with pain obvious in his voice.  
  
"That was a charst. It's a wild animal here. Now come. My home is not too far from here," he told him as she helped him up to his feet.  
  
The two walked to the house and Daniel limped onto the bed. He continued to gasp for air as he laid his head on the headboard.  
  
A man walked into the room. He appeared to be reptilian with all the scales over his body. To Daniel, he was very blurry, the effects of the wound now kicking in. He squinted his eyes to see him. He heard two voices talking faintly in the distance and felt something being wrapped around his arm, then his leg.  
  
"Thai, who is that?" Daniel said, slurring his words.  
  
"This is Torna. He is my mate. He's going to be joining us back to your planet through the Stargate as you call it. In my condition, he just wants to make sure I'm alright and you are as well. The attacks have been increasing daily. That's one of the major problems now," she replied.  
  
"You mean they're quickly multiplying? That means the place will soon be overrun and will be uninhabitable by humans or anything else," Daniel quietly finished.  
  
"We have to leave. It'd be too dangerous to stay too much longer. We're already in the process of moving to another planet. Many have already left for the Tok'ra homeworld to locate a suitable homeworld for everybody still here. Now take this medicine and sleep," Thai said sadly, putting a hand on his good arm.  
  
She gave him the medication and his eyes were soon drooping. He gave a yawn and he fell asleep on the bed.  
  
***  
  
Teal'c, O'Neill and Carter walked onto the strange planet. They started to head towards the town and Carter leaned in towards O'Neill.  
  
"Sir, are you sure it's wise to come back? I mean, after the situation with Teal'c and all, maybe we should've just waited until Daniel came back to the SGC with her," she asked.  
  
O'Neill stopped and so did the other two almost immediately.  
  
"Major, we can't let Daniel have all the fun. Besides, we need to show these people that we won't hurt them," he replied.  
  
"I don't know sir. You pointing your gun at an apparently high ranking member of the population might make them think otherwise," Carter protested.  
  
"You know, I was wrong. After, they aren't the Tok'ra or the Asgard or even the Tollan. They actually might help us. Seriously, I don't see that happening but it's worth a shot," O'Neill replied.  
  
"Of course it is O'Neill. We just met these people. We have no clue to their technology. We have to be patient to see what they can offer us," Teal'c said.  
  
The two looked at him.  
  
As they reached the edge of the village, two of the people looked up from what they were doing and ran over to them. They started to talk very fast.  
  
"Carter, what are they saying?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"I'm not sure sir. I mean Daniel can't even understand them and he's the best I know," she replied. "Though I have a feeling they want us to follow them."  
  
They quickly followed them into a house, where they found Daniel asleep on the bed.  
  
"What the heck happened?" asked O'Neill.  
  
Carter looked him over. She came across the bandages on his arm and his leg.  
  
"It looks like he was attacked sir. It appears to have been by a carnivore. Look at all these scratches all over his body and I think he might have sustained a couple of bites by the look of it," she told him.  
  
"Oh man, are these people going to get it now," the colonel growled.  
  
Teal'c looked at the table next to the bed and picked up a piece of paper.  
  
"Major Carter, what about this?" he asked, handing her the note.  
  
She took it from him and read it.  
  
"Colonel, I think you'd better take a look at this before you go right through the roof," she told him, holding out the note to him.  
  
He took it from her as he gave her a strange look. He read it and sighed, balling it up and throwing it across the room.  
  
"He saved her life and now he's paying for it sir. We can't help that," she said. "Maybe we should do as she asks and let him rest for a while before heading back to Earth."  
  
O'Neill had two faces staring at him. He sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Let's go then," he sighed.  
  
The three wandered outside, the two guards following closely behind them.  
  
"Colonel, the more that I think about it, you're right. Her hair does look like Sailor Moon's only it's brown instead of blonde," Carter whispered to him.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I am, after all, the one who mentioned it to General Hammond. I still don't trust her. She's given us the impression that she doesn't trust us after all. Especially Teal'c because they're in danger from the Goa'uld," O'Neill replied in his usual tone of doubt.  
  
"She never said they were currently in danger from the Goa'uld O'Neill. I believe she mentioned they were under attack several years ago," Teal'c put in from behind them.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. One way or another, I want some answers from this woman when we get back to the SGC. Too many things are already very suspicious in their direction, especially Thai's," O'Neill angrily explained. "They are already on my borderline of species I can't stand already."  
  
TBC... 


	5. Revelations

General Hammond was sitting in his office, looking over the information SG- 1 had brought back from their most recent travels from P9X-989.  
  
A signal rang out through the base. Men readied themselves in the gate room. General Hammond hurried to the control room.  
  
"Incoming travellers sir. It's the Tok'ra," the man there told him.  
  
"Open the iris then," ordered Hammond before heading down to the gate room himself.  
  
Jacob Carter walked through the gate and onto the platform. He walked down it as the soldiers lowered their weapons.  
  
"Jacob, it's good to see you again. What can I help you with?" the general told him with a smile.  
  
"Always good to see Earth and everybody here again. But that's not the reason I came George this time. Or any other time for that matter. The Tok'ra need your assistance with a current project we've undertaken. Something my daughter and her friends could easily help us with," Jacob told him as they headed towards the briefing room.  
  
"SG1 is offworld right now. What is this project? Anything anybody else here can help with?" replied Hammond as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Actually, all of you would be doing us a favour. I'm asking that Sam help us out in the field. It's the transportation of an entire civilization. Approximately 5,000 in population. About half is already with us on the Tok'ra homeworld. What we're asking of you is that some come here temporarily as we get them off their current planet to the new one," Jacob explained as they walked into the room.  
  
Hammond stopped dead in his tracks, letting Jacob walk a bit further before he stopped himself. The Tok'ra was very confused by this gesture.  
  
"What? What did I say?" he asked, arms out.  
  
"This planet you're refering to. Would it happen to be called Amarala?" the general asked him, startled.  
  
"Yes, it is. Why do you ask this?" Jacob replied, slightly confused.  
  
"Major Carter and the rest of SG1 are there right now to learn more about them," Hammond replied, obviously in shock.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Jacob groaned.  
  
"Why? What's the matter with that? What's wrong Jacob?" wondered Hammond, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"George, you don't understand these people. Nobody here on this planet or even in this facility truly understands them besides me. They're isolated and they don't trust other species very easily. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't allow you to go back," he replied with a shake of his head. "Besides, the animals there are more dangerous than any you can find here."  
  
"Really? This is news to me. Would you mind telling me why we might not be able to go back to that planet?" Hammond said.  
  
"You know how Jack acts. You know his feelings towards advanced cultures. They might not show it, but the Lights are just as advanced we are in everything. Weaponry, health, space travel. We managed to show them that we are not the Goa'uld and we wanted to help them in the fight. I tell you if Jack does something to irritate them, and I mean really irritate them, God help you all," Jacob explained to him with a deep sigh. "Besides, Teal'c is a threat all in itself just by being a Jaffa."  
  
General Hammond was stunned. He was almost afraid to ask the next question.  
  
"What about these animals you spoke of?" he reluctanly asked.  
  
"All that I can tell you right now is if any of SG1 got bit by one of the charsts, pray that they live throughout the night," Jacob replied with dead seriousness.  
  
Hammond could only stand there with the look that spoke of his worst fears.  
  
TBC... 


	6. On the Way Home

The first thing Daniel noticed was the overwhelming pain that was in his arm and leg had diminished slighty. He groaned and put a hand up to his forehead. He couldn't quite remember how he got injured but it soon came back to him as Major Samantha Carter slowly came into his line of view.  
  
"Daniel, can you hear me?" came her voice though it sounded very far away.  
  
She turned toward Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"I have a feeling he might be a bit disoriented. And he'll also need help to get back to the gate. With his leg like that, I doubt he'll be able to get far on his own," Carter told him.  
  
"Fine. Teal'c and I will help him. We better get going as soon as he fully wakes up and conscious. General Hammond's expecting us anytime now," O'Neill replied.  
  
"Sam? Jack? Teal'c? Is that you?" came Daniel's voice quietly.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, how do you feel?" asked Teal'c.  
  
"Like something ran over me. It hurts all over," he replied with a low voice.  
  
"Think you can make it to the gate with some help?" asked Carter, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
Daniel nodded his head, hands still over his head. He looked over at Torna and Thai. He sighed as he looked at them.  
  
O'Neill followed his gaze and gave an angry sigh as he went to help his friend to his feet.  
  
***  
  
Along the way, O'Neill turned to Daniel walking beside him.  
  
"What is it that you see about this girl?" he wondered.  
  
"What?" replied Daniel, confused by the question.  
  
"What is it that's so fascinating about these people that you'd risk your life for one of them?" he said.  
  
"I don't know. It just happened. I don't what there is about this girl, I just had a need to protect her fro some strange reason," explained Daniel.  
  
If Colonel Jack O'Neill was surprised, he didn't show.  
  
***  
  
The six were slowly making their way closer to the Stargate. They were needing to stop often because of Daniel. They now were stopped by several large slabs of stone, with the Stargate in view from where they were. Daniel looked at them as he stood on his one leg with support from his injured one. He slowly hobbled from one stone to another.  
  
"It looks like some sort of tribute to a disaster of some sort. These words here almost look like names," Daniel said, sliding his hand down the stone.  
  
"They are Daniel. This one on the right is for an airship called the Tyinay. It crash landed I think three years ago with few survivors. It was on its maiden voyage and travellling to the other continent on this planet when the engines blew. There were over 3,000 on board and only a third managed to live through it. The one on the left is for the Bryinay which was bombed out of the sky about a year ago. We still don't know what weapon was used or who did it," Thai explained as she walked over to him.  
  
He leaned on her shoulder as he continued to gaze upon the stone and its strange language.  
  
"Just to let you know, there's a third ship called the Olynay, is still in use. We'll have to come back and get it once we reach our new home," Thai continued.  
  
"It's just like the Titanic," Daniel whispered.  
  
"What was that Daniel?" asked Carter.  
  
"The Titanic. She sunk on her maiden voyage in 1912. Her sister ship, the Britannic was bombed a few years later during World War I. The Olympic stayed in service until the 1930's," he explained.  
  
"Oh and I thought it was something important. Well, thanks for the history lesson Daniel," O'Neill said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you're welcome Jack. It shows how interested you are in finding out more about these people," Daniel told him. "We'd better get going."  
  
O'Neill growled at him before walking away from him. Thai gave a sigh as he did so.  
  
"Colonel," she said.  
  
"What?" he angrily asked her, quickly turning around.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing," she replied.  
  
"Come on, tell me. I'm not afraid. I can handle it," he told her, his arms out.  
  
"No, I'm afraid you can't if and when you find out any of my thoughts," she replied.  
  
She proceeded to help Daniel make his way to the gate when the colonel didn't budge to do so. His entire team and the two aliens proceeded to the Stargate.  
  
"Sir?" Carter said with question in her voice.  
  
Her superior didn't say a word and they started off without him.  
  
After the five manged to walk a distance before he decided to join them.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean one's coming here George?" inquired Jacob.  
  
"There's one coming here to speak with us on behalf of her people? Why? What's the matter?" replied the general.  
  
"Wouldn't think Thai would risk it, that's all," Jacob responded, dumbfounded.  
  
The alarm rang out throughout the place and the two hurried towards the control room.  
  
"It's SG1 sir," the technician said.  
  
"Open the iris," the general ordered.  
  
The man nodded as the men hurried towards the gate room.  
  
"It's about time. They're over two hours late. Jacob, what do you mean when you said you didn't think this Thai would risk coming here?" Hammond demanded along the way.  
  
"Didn't they tell you? Or didn't they have a chance to tell you? She's pregnant," replied an astonished Jacob. "You knew she was coming yet you didn't know that? Unbelievable!"  
  
Hammond was shocked with this information.  
  
"Pregnant? Are you certain?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm 100% certain George. She's also nearly at the end of her term. I can also be certain that Torna's going to be with her as well. Now he's her mate. She actually came to visit us a few months ago and even then he came with her. He just wants to make sure she's alright and be with her in case she has the baby away off-world," the Tok'ra explained.  
  
Hammond looked at the Stargate as the wormhole established and six figures walked onto the ramp. He looked at the two visters as the men held their guns at them.  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Note-Forgive me for my references to a certain ship and her sister ships. I'm a real Titanic-fanatic and couldn't help but reference it somehow in the story. But here's some info on each. Don't quote me on anything, please.  
  
Olympic-Finished first and made her maiden voyage (first voyage) a year before Titanic. Was in use until the 1930's.  
  
Titanic-Finished second. Sunk after hitting an iceberg in the North Atlantic. There was a terrible loss of life and it was on her maiden voyage.  
  
Britannic-Finished third. It was being built when Titanic sank. Was a hospital ship. It sunk after an explosion ripped a hole into the hull. It was caused by either a mine or torpedo. 


	7. Introductions and Warnings

Author's Note-Thanks Karri for reviewing.  
  
******  
  
"Stand down immediately!" ordered Hammond.  
  
The men lowered their guns as the general looked at the new arrivals.  
  
"George, I'd like you to meet Torna and Thai, two of the most respected people on Amarala. Thai, this is General George Hammond. I see you already my daughter and her friends," Jacob introduced.  
  
"It's a pleasure to be here Selmak," Thai said with a smile.  
  
She glanced at the colonel, who made a strange look at her before walking down the ramp and heading for the infirmary. Hammond carefully watched her leave.  
  
Torna and Thai followed him. Jacob and Hammond watched as Carter and Teal'c were helping Daniel down the ramp. Jacob gasped as he saw the bandaged wounds on Daniel's arm and leg.  
  
"Daniel, please don't tell me. Please don't tell me it was a charst that did this to you," he pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Jacob, I remember Thai saying it was one of those nasty things," Daniel told him.  
  
Jacob appeared devestated as he looked at Hammond, who had a paranoid look on his face.  
  
"We can only wait George and hope. If sombody's been attacked by a charst, the first 24 hours are the most critical. If they make it through that, they'll be alright," Jacob reassured him.  
  
"That still doesn't take away this bad feeling that I have down in my gut," Hammond replied as he followed the team to the infirmary.  
  
***  
  
Doctor Fraiser looked over Daniel, who was lying on the infirmary bed. She took the bandages off his arm and gasped at the wound before her.  
  
"This is unlike anything I have ever seen," she said reaching to touch it.  
  
"Don't touch it Doctor. If you do, it'll only make it worse for him," called Thai, who was being examined on the table next to them.  
  
"And how do you know that?" she wondered, quickly taking her hand away from it.  
  
"I've done it that's why. Those things are dangerous and deadly. Daniel has to be watched carefully for the next 24 hours," the Light warned. "Or else it's the worst case scenario."  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Daniel said.  
  
"You should know. This is your life we're talking about," Fraiser replied. "And I still can't believe she's carrying his child. A baby born of two races."  
  
"Why? Still can't believe two different races can have children together?" laughed Thai as she climbed off the bed. "Besides, it's how the Lights reproduce anyway. The hosts have to be pregnant first in order to have a host for the new baby Light."  
  
The doctor shook her head as she wrapped Daniel's arm up again.  
  
"You're going to have to explain that one to me later," she called to her as she and Torna left the room.  
  
The rest of SG1 walked past them and up to the doctor and archaeologist. He looked at his friends and sighed.  
  
"How're you feeling Daniel?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"The same as I did before, like something ran over me. Everything all over still aches a bit but at I think I can at least walk somewhat on my own now," he replied with a sigh.  
  
Carter watched him as he stood to his feet as her father walked in.  
  
"Daniel, I'm glad you're alright. There have a few Tok'ra who have been attacked by those things. Not a good thing to be injured by you know," Jacob told him. "And get the bites checked often. Don't want them to get infected."  
  
"Thanks a lot for the advice," he replied as they headed for the briefing room.  
  
***  
  
Hammond turned around and faced the two people already sitting by the table.  
  
"I don't believe it but now that I actually look at her, it's unbelievable. Uncanny," Hammond said to Jacob.  
  
"I couldn't believe it myself when I first met her. Wasn't expecting it at all," Jacob replied as the members of SG1 walked into the room.  
  
"What? What's going on? Don't tell me it's with this brat over here," O'Neill wondered as he pointed at Thai before sitting down in a chair.  
  
The others soon did so, wondering what was going on between the two.  
  
"I was actually hoping it would never come to this but I'm sure all of you have heard of alien abductions," Jacob said with a sigh.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Yes, but what's this..." started O'Neill.  
  
"Believe it or not, one actually occured in the Air Force about five years ago, just a couple years after the first Abydos mission. A certain Lieutenant Esmerelda Skylar," Hammond replied.  
  
Carter and O'Neill loked at each other in curiousity.  
  
"How come we haven't heard about it?" wondered Carter.  
  
"It was kept under very tight wraps. Didn't want the officers to become scared. She was actually under my wing at the time. She was one with much potential," Jacob explained. "I met her just recently and was very surprised to see where she had gotten to."  
  
"Didn't expect to see you with the Tok'ra sir. Hey, at least I get to see somebody from my own planet again and speak my own language even," Thai said smiling.  
  
The members of SG1 gave each looks of total surprise.  
  
"You mean...this is Lieutenant Skylar?" Daniel asked, refering to Thai.  
  
Hammond and Jacob nodded.  
  
"I met her about a month before the disappearance. We know it was aliens for her best friend, also a lieutenant at the time, was with her when it happened. Everyone she told, which included Jacob and myself, weren't supposed to talk about it ever but seeing that the person of the conversation is in this room makes it a whole new matter," explained Hammond.  
  
"Hey, I'm back, I'm bold, maybe even beautiful. I'm in your face and you're gonna have to deal with it Colonel,"*** Thai told him with a huge smile.  
  
"How dare you. General, I knew there was something strange about her. Besides, she's making fun a of a superior," O'Neill told Hammond.  
  
"Come on Jack, she's always been the one to do something like that. Even before this all happened. I should know. She's just having fun with you. I do know her and she actually said the same thing to me when I first met her on Amarala," Jacob reassured him with a laugh. "And believe it or not, anyone from planets who had ranks of power, like Earth, people were given a place in their government. Thai is the highest ranking member of Amarala's government after the High Council."  
  
O'Neill growled anyway as he stared at the young woman.  
  
'I knew there was something strange about you, you brat,' he thought to himself. 'Now what is your plan here? I know it's something. I keep getting this uneasy feeling about you.''  
  
TBC...  
  
*** Based this on a quote from a certain show I already mentioned in this story. (Actually, it's pretty much the entire beginning of the quote. I just put a couple more words in it to make it sound better.)  
  
Show- Sailor Moon  
  
Season- 2. Doom Tree Series  
  
Episode- Cherry Blossom Time  
  
Full Quote- "I'm back, I'm bold, maybe even beautiful. I'm in your face and you're gonna have to deal with it. Game's over Negatrash, time for this card to hit the deck. Noone likes a partycrasher and nobody invited you. In the name of the moon, I fight for love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon. I will triumph over evil and that means you."  
  
Said By- Isn't it obvious who said it? 


	8. A Turn For the Worse

Later that day, Daniel and Teal'c headed for the infirmary, where they met up with Doctor Fraiser.  
  
"Okay Daniel, let's check that wound on your arm again," she told him.  
  
The bandages came off and she looked again at the ugly wound.  
  
"Oh my. This is beyond my health skills. I mean Thai told me not to touch for I might cause you further discomfort because of it," Fraiser said. "I mean, I don't think any member of any SG team actually came home with an animal wound before. Besides, it looks worse than before."  
  
"I don't think anyone has either. I've been through things just as bad," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Like what?" wondered Fraiser with a smile.  
  
Daniel shook his head and lifted his other hand in an 'I don't know ' gesture as the doctor replaced the bandages on his arm. He stood up and swayed a bit. Daniel put a hand on his head.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, what is wrong?" asked Teal'c.  
  
"I'm not sure, I just started to feel a bit dizzy now," he replied as he walked a bit away from the two.  
  
He leaned on a nearby table.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, are you need in of any assistance?" wondered Teal'c.  
  
Daniel turned around and simply stared at the Jaffa and doctor before collapsing onto the floor, hitting his head against the table he was leaning against and hit the floor with a THUD!  
  
"Oh my god," Fraiser cried as she and Teal'c ran to his side and laid him on his back.  
  
Daniel's eyes were closed. Fraiser checked his pulse only to find it racing and so was his breathing. His chest was rapidly rising up and down as his pulsed raced on.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong because it's from something I'm unfamiliar with," she said to herself.  
  
She felt his head and felt a sticky liquid where he hit his head against the table.  
  
"He's got a head injury atop all that he's got already," she muttered to herself.  
  
She sighed before running into the next room to get some help.  
  
She came back with a couple other doctors and faced Teal'c.  
  
"You'd better go now Teal'c and come back later to see how he's doing," she told him.  
  
He nodded his head and left the infirmary.  
  
"Let's get him onto the bed," the doctor said as she and the others proceeded to get him up.  
  
Soon, he was on the bed and was immediately being attended to.  
  
"We have to get his heart rate down to normal along with his breathing and his head injury has to be taken care of," Fraiser told them.  
  
They proceeded to get Daniel's body under control until he started convulsing violently.  
  
"He's having a seizure! Get him on his side so he doesn't choke!" Fraiser ordered.  
  
They tried to get him on his side but his body continued to move violently on its own.  
  
***  
  
Teal'c proceeded down the hallway as O'Neill, Carter and Jacob hurried towards him.  
  
"Hey Teal'c, where's Daniel?" asked Carter. "I need to ask him something."  
  
"He is in the infirmary being attended to," he replied.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" wondered O'Neill.  
  
"I am unsure. I joined him when he went to Doctor Fraiser to have his arm examined when he collapsed onto the floor," Teal'c explained.  
  
Jacob's face at that moment spelt total disaster.  
  
"Oh god. Not Daniel," he said, putting his face in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong Dad?" asked Carter, becoming very worried.  
  
"It's from the wounds he suffered. Most often, they result in death. He's experiencing the first steps towards that. It starts off with dizziness and you don't even want to know what happens after that," Jacob solemnly said.  
  
The three members of SG1 couldn't help but think of the grim possibility that their friend was going to die.  
  
***  
  
Back in the infirmary, the doctors were not succeeding in getting the moving body to its side. Daniel's limbs flailed about before his good arm hit the bars that were on the bed and an audible crack was heard. His other arm was being held by Doctor Fraiser.  
  
"Somebody get that arm before it hits anything else," she said just before another doctor held onto it.  
  
Soon, the convulsions slowly stopped and his body went limp on the bed.  
  
"Let's get that arm x-rayed and his head bandaged as well before he loses too much blood," Fraiser told them as she laid his arm back down on the bed.  
  
Bandages were quickly retrieved and they started to bandage his head, which was now bleeding badly from the now enormous cut.  
  
Fraiser walked away from the bed for a moment, relieved his breathing and heartrate returned to normal, when she heard noises coming from the bed. She whirled around to find he was experiencing another seizure.  
  
"Oh my," she said as she hurried up to him.  
  
***  
  
"So you say his other arm is broken now and he has a severe head injury?" asked General Hammond as the doctor stood before him.  
  
"Yes sir. He came to me to look over his wound again because of the warnings given to us by both Jacob and Thai. He collapsed, thus hitting his head against a table. When we finally got him situated on a bed, he went into a seizure and he broke his other arm on the bars that are on the sides of the beds. Right now, he's gone into a deep coma. No doubt from the combination of the wounds he suffered on P9X-989 and his recent head injury here," the doctor explained to him.  
  
General Hammond sighed as he stood up and walked over to the wall, facing it.  
  
"Now all his vital organs are slowly shutting down. There's not much I can do for him now," Fraiser told him.  
  
"How much time does he have left?" he reluctantly asked her.  
  
"I don't know sir. It could be hours or it could be minutes," the doctor replied.  
  
General Hammond sighed as he faced the floor.  
  
***  
  
Jacob stood behind his daughter as she sat by her friend's bedside.  
  
"So this is what the inevitable feels like," she finally said, her head leaning against her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry it has to turn out this way Sam but it was his choice to block the attack on Thai. He not only saved her life but her child's as well," Jacob reassured her. "At least he died saving someone's life."  
  
"Don't say that Dad. Please don't," she asked, almost to tears.  
  
"What? The 'D' word?" Jacob wanted to confirm. "Sam, there's nothing we can do. He's going to die whether you like it or not. Most of the Tok'ra who got bit by those things didn't survive."  
  
It was at that moment Jack O'Neill walked into the room.  
  
"What are the numbers Jacob? How many?" he wondered.  
  
"Two dozen had been attacked O'Neill. 22 of them died before the day was over. Like I told George, those things are unlike anything you've ever seen here. They're much more deadly than any lion or tiger or anything else here that could kill a man," Jacob replied as he solemnly looked at the colonel.  
  
Teal'c walked in behind them three. O'Neill looked over his shoulder at him.  
  
"Looks like the whole team's here. Too bad one of us is not going to make it out alive," O'Neill said, turning around.  
  
"This is no time to joke sir," Carter told him with a sigh.  
  
"Of course it isn't," he replied with a smile.  
  
Fraiser walked into the room and up to her patient as the team watched on.  
  
"How's he doing?" asked O'Neill with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Colonel, there's nothing I can do. He's just going to get worse from now on," Fraiser told him.  
  
The entire team appeared to be in shock over this. Teal'c stood silently by the bed as Carter still sat in her chair and O'Neill stood by the end of the bed with his face in his hands.  
  
Suddednly, the moniters began to go erratic as Daniel 's body began to twitch in movement.  
  
"Daniel?" said Carter, standing up.  
  
His whole body began to convulse violently again in yet another seizure.  
  
"Come on! Let's get him on his side!" called the doctor as the team and the Tok'ra quickly walked away from the bed.  
  
"It's so hard seeing him like this," O'Neill muttered under his breath.  
  
"It's always hard to see a friend in a problem you can't fix at all," Jacob said to him.  
  
Fraiser quickly held onto Daniel's shoulder and pulled him onto his side with the help from the other nurses. Just as quickly as the movement started, it stopped and the room fell silent to the one sound they never wanted to hear.  
  
The monitors was reading flatline.  
  
TBC... 


	9. Back to Amarala

Please don't hurt me. At least not yet.

00000

Thai and Torna were passing the infirmary with General Hammond when they heard the commotion coming from inside. They looked at each other for a moment before running inside.

They saw Daniel and heard the flatline of the machine.

"Lay him back down. I've got something that will delay the effects of this," Thai told the, hurrying up to them.

The medical team looked at each other before they did so and Thai pulled out a vile of light blue liquid. She grabbed a needle from a nearby table and quickly put the liquid in it. She injected it into one the IV tubes.

Everyone in the room grew tense as the blue liquid went into Daniel's arm.

After a few tense moments, the monitors showed signs of life. Daniel coughed and slightly lifted his head before lowering it back down to the pillow. Everybody gave a sigh of relief at this.

"How did you do that?" asked a very surprised Hammond.

"It's something to calm the effects from the wounds. It can even bring people from the brink of death. It can give them several hours, maybe even a few days. It's the only thing we have to counteract the poison from the fangs. Most die from it but some people do live through the ordeal," Thai explained, putting a hand on her forehead.

She swayed a bit. She would've fell on the floor if it weren't for Jacob.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sounding concerned.

She nodded.

"No, you aren't. Why do I bother asking anymore? It's the baby, isn't it?" Selmak asked.

"Yes, it is but don't worry Selmak. I'll be fine," Thai replied.

The Tok'ra just stood there as she walked out of the room.

"She always been like that. Stubborn when it comes to helping other people but neglects herself when she needs to take it easy," Jacob said with a sigh.

"Do you think someone should stay with her for the night? In case she needs any help?" wondered Carter.

"I definitely think so. See if you can get her to come here for the night. I don't want to see her go into labour without anyone else around. Besides, Doctor Fraiser could use her expertise to help Doctor Jackson throughout the night," Hammond said.

Carter soon followed her to her room , where she heard gasping coming from inside.

"Thai? What's wrong?" she called.

When there came no answer, Carter opened the door and hurried inside to see an unconscious Thai on the floor. She hurried to the com.

"Medical emergency, Thai's room," Carter quickly said.

The Light was soon in the infirmary in a bed, her eyes closed. Torna stayed by her side, holding her hand. Jacob stood nearby with the Fraiser.

"She probably shouldn't have made the trip here. She's so close to having that child, it's not even funny," Fraiser said with a sigh.

"I really didn't think she would come because of the fact she's so close to having it either, but I know her," Jacob said. "Like I said, she's very stubborn."

"I beleive she'll be awake in time for the trip back to their planet and hopefully they'll find out something else to help Daniel," she said.

"They won't. They've tried everything. All we can do now is wait and see what happens," Jacob replied before he left.

Fraiser stood there for a moment more before heading to do some paperwork.

00000

The next day, Teal'c, O'Neill, Carter, Jacob and Hammond were waiting in the Gate Room. The dialing sequence was already in progress.

Soon, Fraiser walked in with Thai and Torna. Thai appeared to be slightly dizzy from the previous night.

"How's Doctor Jackson doing?" asked the general.

"He's still in a coma, but still alive as of yet," the doctor told him.

"Good. Thai, is there any way we can keep him alive longer?" Hammond asked her.

"There is one way sir, except we can't do it," she replied.

Everyone there was shocked.

"Why not?" asked an angry colonel.

"Because it's a procedure that needs his consent first. It would save him just because of his race but it's too dangerous and never done before besides that," she replied.

The five could hardly believe it.

"SG1, your mission is to bring back the supplies needed to help Doctor Jackson and make sure the lieutenant is safe the entire way," Hammond

"If I don't hear about it and he dies, I'd love to shoot you where you stand just for not telling us," O'Neill warned her as he leaned in closer to her as he walked by her towards the Stargate.

Torna watched him leave before he turned to her.

"What shall I do with him?" he asked in the alien language.

"Nothing as of yet. We will wait and see how his attitude towards me later," she replied in the same language.

He walked through the gate as Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" he quietly wondered.

"It's because of the symbiotes you carry. There's no way your people would've handled it that easily," she quietly replied.

They walked through the gate and the wormhole disappeared, leaving Hammond and Fraiser in a worried state.

"Do you think she'll do this procedure anyway?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know. I truly don't know," he replied.

The six stepped onto Amarala only to find destruction. Torna led the group into the city to find few people there.

Two peeked out of a door before carefully running out to them. They spoke to Torna and Thai. The looks on their faces were of sheer terror.

"They received a message from a Goa'uld. One of the System Lords is on their way here! They must have a spy among us otherwise they wouldn't know where to find us," Thai replied, starting to hurry at towards the city.

"Lyna, as much as you want to catch this guy, we have to get these people out of here," Selmak told her, as Jacob let the symbiote take control.

"As much as I want to do that Selmak, someone has to find this spy before we leave for our new homeworld or even yours or theirs. They would take out worlds by force," Lyna replied, also taking control.

"Is that good for the baby?" Selmak asked curiously.

"It isn't if I stay in control too long. Usually, an hour at the most every day. There could be permanant damage to the baby if I stay in control too long," Lyna explained as they continued to walk.

"That can happen in human babies if the mother does something that's not good for herself," Carter said.

"That's if the guy hasn't left already," protested O'Neill.

"We would've heard from the Tok'ra by now Colonel," Lyna said to him.

"Not necessarily," Selmak said, shaking his head.

The six walked into the main building. They walked in to find two members of the High Council dead and three were tied up. The last one was talking to a strange woman.

"Who is this?" demanded Torna in the language of the Lights.

The two looked at each other before looking back at them with huge smiles. Looks of recognition flashed across Carter's and O'Neill's faces as they looked at each other.

It was Osiris.

"Lyna, how nice to see you. It's so sad that you nor Selmak saw this coming before now. So terribly sad," the High Coucilman said. "My name is Chalnace if you must know."

O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c all aimed their weapons at the oncoming guards.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Goa'uld threatened. "Or I will kill the remaining members of the High Council."

He aimed his staff weapon at them.

"Do as they ask Colonel. Please," pleaded Thai.

The members of SG1 lowered their weapons and surrendered.

"I hate the Goa'uld and these Lights so much," O'Neill whispered to himself.

TBC...


	10. Dangerous Routes

Back at the SGC, Doctor Fraiser and General Hammond were standing near Daniel's bed talking.  
  
"I really don't know sir. One way or another, we're going to have to keep him as comfortable as possible," the doctor said.  
  
"Do that. It'll be terrible when he does pass on. He has been a great help to this facility," the general said with a heavy sigh.  
  
Out of nowhere, came a groan. They spun around to find that Daniel was the one who caused it. His eyes twitched and then opened to look at them.  
  
"Doctor Jackson? How are you feeling?" asked Fraiser as she hurried over to him.  
  
He just stared at her. She wasn't sure if it was because of the wounds he suffered or because of the stupid question she just realized that she asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure. It feels like something ran over me a few times and hit me over the head once with a sledgehammer," he quietly replied in a barely audible voice. "What happened?"  
  
Fraiser leaned in closer to hear it and closed her eyes.  
  
"You passed out Doctor Jackson. You've been very ill ever since then," Fraiser told him.  
  
It wasn't a total lie as Daniel slightly nodded his head and closed his eyes. Fraiser walked back over to the general.  
  
"The lieutenant never mentioned anything about this. I thought she said it would delay the effects of the poison for several hours, not wake him up," Hammond told her quietly.  
  
She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Lieutenant?" she asked him carefully.  
  
"Nobody told you? Thai is actually Lieutenant Esmerelda Skylar, an Air Force officer who disappeared several years ago. Jacob met her again on Amarala. It's only by chance that we happened to visit their planet," Hammond explained to her.  
  
"Really? I never expected that one of us would be on another planet. Besides Jacob Carter," she said with some surprise evident in her voice.  
  
"Doctor," Daniel quietly called out.  
  
"What is it Daniel?" she replied, her attention moving over to him.  
  
How's...Thai?" he wondered.  
  
Fraiser noted his heavy and troubled breathing before answering.  
  
"She's fine. She's taking a rest right now. If you remember, she needs it just as much as you," the doctor replied.  
  
He closed his eyes. The doctor looked at the monitors to see that everything was the same from the night before. He was merely sleeping.  
  
"Thank God he's only sleeping," she whispered.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, on Amarala, the six were busy. O'Neill kept an eye on the three hosts. Jacob obviously had a worried look on his face as Torna cradled Thai in his arms, her head on his shoulder. Jacob rubbed her arm.  
  
"Evrything's going to be fine," Jacob whispered to her.  
  
"We have to stop them," she quietly replied. "Now before it's too late."  
  
"What are you going to do?" demanded Jacob.  
  
"Somthing that can help us all," she replied.  
  
The whites appeared in her eyes and everything went limp for a moment before she went into a state of semi-consciousness.  
  
"Dad, what did she just do?" asked Carter.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," he replied.  
  
"Not exactly sure? I thought you knew these people Jacob," O'Neill told him.  
  
Jacob sighed as he stared back at him.  
  
"We don't know everything about hese people," replied the Tok'ra. "She could have done anything."  
  
Teal'c watched the Goa'uld and and the traitor Light the whole time.  
  
***  
  
A signal rang out through the SGC. General Hammond hurried for the control room.  
  
"Incoming transmission. It's the...Tok'ra?" the man there said.  
  
"Open the iris," ordered Hammond.  
  
He hurried down to the gate room as the wormhole shimmered there before him. He waited for someone to walk through but noone came through when it disappeared into thin air. He was confused.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked quietly.  
  
***  
  
In the infirmary, Fraiser was checking on the unconscious Daniel. His vitals were good and so was his breathing.  
  
All of a sudden, Daniel opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked at the doctor beside the bed.  
  
"Daniel? Are you feeling alright?" she asked him, her hand on his arm.  
  
He looked over her before pushing her onto the floor and climbed off the bed.  
  
"Daniel!" she cried.  
  
He didn't stop at her call. He didn't even slow down as he hurried down the hallway.  
  
"What happened to make him this well?" she said as she stood up.  
  
She went over to the com.  
  
"Daniel's gone. Find him please," she said.  
  
***  
  
Daniel was making his way through the hallways, towards his destination.  
  
Once he got there, he pushed the men onto the walls with much force. So much that they were knocked unconscious upon impact. He walked up to the man before the computer and threw him out of his chair and started to type at the computer. He watched the screen carefully until he saw what he wanted.  
  
He gave a smile.  
  
***  
  
Hammond heard the signal that the Stargate was in use from in his office. He hurried towards the control room only to find the men there unconscious on the floor.  
  
"What is going on here?" he demanded as he looked out the window.  
  
He finally noticed something, or in this case someone, in the control room. He put on a shocked look as he saw the one person he least expected. He stood there without glasses, seeming perfectly fine and waiting for the dialing sequence to complete.  
  
Daniel Jackson.  
  
TBC... 


	11. Getting Help

Hammond leaned in towards the microphone.  
  
"Doctor Jackson, what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.  
  
All the doctor did was stare at him through the glass. Hammond saw a look of urgency and determination he never saw in the doctor. The doctor lifted up both of his arms. Hammond was surprised at this for he just broke one of them. The bandages were also still around his head from his injury.  
  
"I know you can hear me. I have to go and noone can stop me," he cried out.  
  
One of the men in the control room groaned as he climbed to his feet. He looked at the coordinates on the computer screen as did the general.  
  
The dialing sequence finished and the wormhole established. Daniel shook his head and sighed before running through the gate and disappeared through it.  
  
Hammond stared at the now empty gate room as the wormhole also disappeared. He turned towards the door to see Doctor Fraiser running into the room.  
  
"Where is he?" she frantically asked.  
  
Hammond didn't answer her. Instead he looked at the Stargate again and the doctor realized what had happened. Her shoulders dropped in a gesture that read 'I don't believe it' all over.  
  
"He's as good as dead now," she sighed. "There's notihng we can do for him unless we bring him back in time before the poison overtakes his body again."  
  
***  
  
Daniel walked through the gate and stepped onto land. He looked around at his surroundings until he saw a few figures running up to the Stargate.  
  
"Just what I need. Help," he said to himself.  
  
He ran up to them. They took one look at him before they lowered their guns.  
  
"Doctor Jackson. We weren't expecting you. What seems to be the problem," one of them said in total surprise.  
  
"We need to do something and we need to do it now," he replied. "Now listen to what I have to say."  
  
The people looked at each other in amazement at what they just heard before they listened to what the doctor had to say further.  
  
"Then we have to do something," one said as Daniel finished what he had to say.  
  
***  
  
O'Neill stared at the Tok'ra quietly. The colonel watched him sigh as he sat leaned back against the wall. Jacob looked at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What's wrong Jack?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing actually. I just find it curious to why you've taken such a liking to this young woman," he replied.  
  
"You raelly want to know Jack? Do you really want to know?" wondered Jacob with some surprise evident in his voice.  
  
He nodded in response as Carter also began to listen in his answer.  
  
"She's the first of anyone on Earth to have conceived a child with another species. If she dies, it will also die. Besides, I know her and I was the one got her as far as she did in the Air Force. If she didn't have me there as a superior, she never would've gotten out of the academy. She was the one who was known as 'The Sailor Scout of the Air Force' by her peers because of her passion for the show. Saw every episode that was already released in America. She even went to Japan to visit her aunt before she joined the Air Force and watched all the episodes that they had over there. She's fluent in Japanese, you know and her favourite's Sailor Saturn," Jacob explained. "I'm not surprised at all that her hair's in that style. She is smart though. I just placed it in the right direction."  
  
The major and colonel looked at each other.  
  
"Dad, you've taken a liking to her," Carter said with a smile.  
  
"As if she were part of my own family. I don't know why. Maybe it's her estactic and charming personality. She can become very active when she wants to be you know," Jacob replied with a sigh. "Besides, we have something in common."  
  
***  
  
General Hammond stood in the gateroom with SG-12. The team were preparing for a mission as the gate was being dialed out.  
  
"SG-12, do you understand what the priority is?" he asked them.  
  
"Yes, we do. We go to the Tok'ra homeworld, which is where Doctor Jackson went and to find out his motives to why he went there and bring him back as soon as possible," the major replied as he pulled a bag over his shoulders.  
  
"Good. Just don't force him back here. He's in bad enough shape as it is with all the injuries he's suffered already. We don't need him to be worse than what he already," General Hammond told them.  
  
The team acknowledged the order before they walked through the gate.  
  
***  
  
Daniel headed into the tunnels with the people. Some more people walked up to them.  
  
"Doctor Jackson. What a surprise. What brings you here to see the Tok'ra?" Anise asked him.  
  
"Have you found a new home for the Lights yet?" he asked, urgency obvious in his voice.  
  
"Why yes, we have. What is...?" she started as she looked at the doctor's injured arms and head.  
  
"There's no time to explain. We need to get them there and there now. It's of utmost importance that we quickly do so," he replied, turning around.  
  
"Alright, we will. Anything else we need to know?" Anise replied with caution in her voice.  
  
He turned his head and looked at her.  
  
"Yes, there is. Any Tok'ra that pass through the Gate with the Lights should stay there until we all know everything's safe for everybody here," Daniel replied. "All the Tok'ra should really go with them actually. There's danger in the air."  
  
Anise's eyes widened at what the doctor had just told her.  
  
TBC... 


	12. Making Tentative Plans

Daniel was walking next to Anise as they hurried to gether some Tok'ra troops.  
  
"So you say the Lights need our help on Amarala? How can you possibly know this when you were obviously injured and hadn't gone with the rest of your team?" she wondered.  
  
"Intuition. Sometimes it can help in situations like these," he replied as they hurried down the tunnels.  
  
They came across a large room with several people in it.  
  
"We have to help Selmak and the others. Apparently, they have been captured by a Goa'uld on Amarala. We must go free them before vital information gets into the wrong hands," Anise told them.  
  
They all nodded and they started to leave the room for the Stargate immediately.  
  
"Doctor Jackson, will anybody from Earth try and follow you here?" Anise wondered on the way.  
  
"I'm sure they'll send a team. I'm also sure they can also help us," he replied.  
  
"Are you certain? Risking more of your people?" Anise said, alarmed.  
  
"I'm just here to warn you about all this. The messenger basically. Whether or not you need more help to do this rescue mission is up to you," Daniel told her.  
  
Anise thought about that statement as the Stargate came into view.  
  
***  
  
SG-12 landed on the planet's surface and looked around. They soon saw people heading towards them and the gate.  
  
"Ready yourselves," the major said, lifting his weapon.  
  
The Tok'ra approached them and were curious as to why they were there.  
  
"What is it that you want?" asked one.  
  
"We came for Doctor Jackson. He came here not too long ago," replied a member of the team.  
  
"I'm sorry, he is not here. He must have gone to another planet and you thought he came here," another replied.  
  
One walked up to the DHD and started to dial out as more came up behind them.  
  
Major Brown looked over the people arriving at the gate. In the midst of everybody, he saw Daniel walking among them, bandages around his arms and all. His eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
'The one just said that Daniel wasn't here. Why would she say that when he right was here among them all along?' he wondered to himself.  
  
He faced Anise, who had just walked up to him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him.  
  
"Listen, can we help with whatever you're doing?" asked the major.  
  
Anise thought for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Yes, you can. Come, for we don't have much time to spare," she replied as the wormhole established.  
  
The Tok'ra and SG-12 walked through the gate along with the 'injured' Daniel Jackson.  
  
***  
  
Hammond sat in his chair as Fraiser stood on the other side.  
  
"General, there's really nothing we can do. SG-12 should have been back by now with Daniel. After what happened last night with what Lieutenant Skylar did, I was keeping an eye on the levels of the poison and Daniel's regular vitals. The poison was steady where it was for a while after last night but it was slowly rising again before he left," she explained to him.  
  
"How low had it been?" asked Hammond.  
  
"Lower than what it had been before the blue 'medication' as I call it was injected into his body. It was actually low enough for him to regain consciousness that one time when you were there," she replied.  
  
Hammond stared at the telephone. He sighed before shaking his head.  
  
"All we can do now is wait for their return. Whether or not he shows up dead is another thing," Hammond finally told her.  
  
Fraiser nodded and she headed out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Osiris walked up to the six captives.  
  
"I never expected to see everyone here at once. Selmak of the Tok'ra. Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill from Earth. Teal'c, the sholva (AN-Is that it?). Also Koran and Lyna of the Lights. It will be a pleasure getting information from all of you," the Goa'uld mused.  
  
"You won't get away with this Osiris. More will come here once we don't return home. They'll assume something's wrong and come looking for us," Carter told her.  
  
"I doubt that they will survive the trip either. Our troops will kill them all," Osiris replied as she walked up to the major.  
  
Chalnace watched the Goa'uld from afar. He gave a snicker from his position of guarding the High Council.  
  
"Please don't start the 'I'm a god' crap. I get tired of that really easily from one of you that I meet," O'Neill piped up.  
  
The Goa'uld turned its attention to the colonel.  
  
"I won't though we all know I am," she replied.  
  
She looked at Thai in Torna's arms.  
  
"What's with her besides the fact she's pregnant?" Osiris wondered, pointing at her.  
  
"Nothing serious. She just fainted from all the excitement," snarled Jacob.  
  
"I sincerely hope so for your sake. If she's doing anything against me, even more lives be will lost today, starting with the baby," the Goa'uld replied.  
  
Jacob inwardly gasped at the statement.  
  
***  
  
The Tok'ra landed on Amarala to find destruction of the field and nearby village. Daniel soon walked through the gate and walked to the front of the group with SG-12 soon following him. They stopped at the front of the group.  
  
"Remember that this place is no longer peaceful or safe. Beware of the charsts, they're dangerous. I should know and now there's at least one Goa'uld running around the place and probably several Jaffa are as well," Daniel told them.  
  
"How does he know that Major?" another member asked curiously.  
  
"I have no idea," he quietly replied.  
  
Daniel turned around and led the way to the town.  
  
"What I want to know is how the heck is he even able to walk and talk after all that's he suffered," whispered Major Brown.  
  
"Some things we'll never know Major," came another member's voice.  
  
Both shrugged their shoulders in agreement.  
  
***  
  
Osiris walked back and forth between the six prisoners.  
  
"What shall I do with you all? So hard to choose which one to start with before I kill you all," she sighed.  
  
"Nothing will happen today while I'm around to stop it as far as I can help it," came a familiar voice.  
  
Nine pairs of eyes looked towards the door to see several armed people. SG- 1, Jacob and Torna were all surprised to see who was leading group.  
  
"It can not be!" gasped Teal'c. "Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Shouldn't he be back on Earth?" O'Neill wondered.  
  
"Yes, he should. He should also be in a coma and near death. What happened to him?" Carter answered him.  
  
TBC...  
  
******  
  
Author's Note-I didn't know whether to refer to Osiris as male (the name of the symbiote) or female (Sarah, the host). So I went with the host. 


	13. Confrontation

"Doctor Daniel Jackson. Such a surprise to see you here. What brings you here to Amarala like that?" Osiris wondered, a smile creeping onro her face.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh at his attire and all the injures covering his body.  
  
"Don't laugh at me Osiris. When this is all over, you won't be laughing but will be laughed at. Especially since you are about to be defeated by a man who is currently injured," Daniel replied.  
  
"I don't think so Doctor Jackson. Both of your arms are not fully functional. How are you going to attack or defend yourself? Are you going to kick me?" asked the Goa'uld as she continued to laugh.  
  
"I'll still use my arms and believe me, they're still working," he replied as he lifted up an armed zat'n'ktel at her.  
  
Osiris' smile disappeared from her face as she lifted up her arm with the hand device.  
  
"Daniel! Don't do this! You'll get yourself killed!" Carter yelled over to him.  
  
"There's no need to worry Sam. None of you should. I've got the situation totally under control," Daniel replied as he walked towards Osiris.  
  
O'Neill's mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
'Daniel of all people has a seriously dangerous situation under control? The only thing he's had under control were projects that dealt with translations,' he thought to himself. 'Now this is really weird and I thought meeting other races was strange enough as it is.'  
  
Daniel and Osiris circled each other, waiting for the right time to move. Carter watched in total curiousity.  
  
"Sir, doesn't Daniel seem...odd to you?" she asked the colonel.  
  
"Carter, Daniel always seems odd to me. What makes you think this time is any different?" he replied.  
  
"You know what I mean," she said with a sigh and a shake of the head.  
  
"Yeah , I know what you mean. The fact he's willing to face off against this Goa'uld with no hard feelings for the host when he always has before is beyond me," he replied.  
  
"What if this is not Daniel Jackson?" wondered Teal'c.  
  
"No, this is our Daniel alright. He wearing the same clothes he wore in the infirmary just before we left. This can't be an imposter nor can anyone be controlling him. I think we'd know it by now if he was," Carter explained.  
  
"Not necessarily Carter. He could be brainwashed for all we know," O'Neill told her.  
  
Thai opened her eyes and stretched her arms. She looked at the scene before her.  
  
"Alright, this I never expected to happen," she said.  
  
Jacob narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked her.  
  
"I'll explain later," she replied with a shake of the head.  
  
The Tok'ra raised their zat'n'ktels at the Jaffa who faced them. Osiris looked at the scene before looking back at Daniel.  
  
"You won't shoot me Daniel. You can't shoot me," she told him.  
  
"Why can't I shoot you?" he wondered. "What makes you think I won't?"  
  
Osiris was a bit stunned.  
  
"If you do, the Jaffa will destroy your friends and the Tok'ra as well. Give up and no harm will come to them," Osiris told him with a smile. "Now put down the weapon."  
  
Daniel glanced at his friends.  
  
"Alright, I will," Daniel told her, raising his arms, the weapon hanging loosely in his hand.  
  
Osiris laughed.  
  
"This is way too easy," she said as Daniel was bending down to out the zat'n'ktel on the floor.  
  
"Daniel, no! Don't do this!" cried Carter.  
  
"Don't get yourself killed! Oh wait, he's probably going to be dead by the time we get home," O'Neill said.  
  
Daniel almost put it on the floor when he suddenly grasped it again and fired at the Goa'uld. It hit herand she fell to the ground. He quickly stood again and fired a shot at Chalnace, who was completely off guard. The Tok'ra and SG-12 brought down the Jaffa and they all started to free the prisoners.  
  
Daniel started to walk towards them when he felt something grab his ankle. He glanced to see it was Osiris.  
  
"You won't get away with this. Nobody attacks a god and get away with it," she snarled.  
  
She pulled him down to the floor. SG-1 watched as Osiris was overpowering him. He tried not to cry out on pain as she pushed on both of his aching arms. Her knee was situated so that it laid on his painful leg.  
  
He did his best until he simply gave out. Both of his arms hit the floor hard and he cried out in pain. Carter cringed in pain as she watched Osiris lift up her hand with the hand device and activate it at Daniel.  
  
It continued on until Teal'c raised his staff weapon and shot at the Goa'uld. The blast grazed her shoulder but it was effective enough. Osiris recoiled and walked away.  
  
"How dare you attack a god. You will pay for this dearly someday," she said before running out the back of the building.  
  
O'Neill ran up to Daniel and looked him over. He was breathing heavily. O'Neill saw that his charst wound was starting to bleed again through the bandages.  
  
"Oh my god, we've got to get him back to the SGC right away," he said as he started to pick up his friend. "Carter, go ahead and start dialing. We need to get him back A.S.A.P."  
  
"Yes sir," she replied before running towards the gate.  
  
He ran for the gate as did the others. He ran through with the rest of his team, SG-12, Jacob, Torna, Thai and the several other inhabitants who escaped the destruction.  
  
***  
  
General Hammond hurried down to the gate room as the people were coming through. He soon came to Colonel O'Neill carrying an unconscious Daniel Jackson.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Osiris, sir. The slimy parasite was there when we arrived. Daniel showed up out of nowhere and pretty much took her out without a care in the world," O'Neill replied.  
  
General Hammond looked at the lieutenant.  
  
"What's wrong with her? She doesn't look herself," asked the general as they headed for the infirmary.  
  
"Don't know sir. She fell semi-unconscious on P9X-989, woke up and never told us what happened," replied the colonel as he placed Daniel on one of the beds.  
  
Fraiser hurried up to him and looked at his bleeding arm..  
  
"Oh my," she said as she grabbed a hold of a nearby table.  
  
She took off the bloody bandages and replaced them with new ones once the bleeding was under control.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, she stood by Daniel's bed when the rest of SG-1 walked up behind to her.  
  
"So how much time do you say he's got left?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to tell you Colonel but I can tell you one thing with absolute certainty. He's not going to die anytime soon," replied the doctor.  
  
Both O'Neill's and Carter's eyes widened in disbelief as Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? What about all that poison that entered his body from the wounds he suffered from that charst animal?" asked Carter, obviously not believing it.  
  
Fraiser looked at Major Carter with a dead serious look on her face.  
  
"What poison?" she said.  
  
TBC... 


	14. Curiousity Gets You Somewhere

"Janet, that's impossible. Poison like that couldn't just disappear into thin air. I mean, Daniel nearly died before we even returned to Amarala. P9X-989. If it truly is gone, what happened to it?" Carter replied as her father walked inside.  
  
"I'm not sure. I can't explain it but the poison that Daniel's body was full of is completely void of it now," Fraiser replied.  
  
"I'm not sure but I have a feeling Lyna's part of this. Before we left, Thai told me that the Tok'ra wouldn't have been able to handle the procedure she talked about because of the symbiotes. Not only that she mentioned that the person needed to consent to whatever she said would help him. I wonder what she meant by that?" Jacob told them.  
  
"What are you saying Jacob?" asked O'Neill. "Are you saying that whatever Skylar suggested actually took place and Daniel's going to survive now because of it?"  
  
"That's what I'm saying. What exactly happened, I'm not sure. Don't think we'll ever know what truly happened," he replied.  
  
At that moment, a certain pregnant young woman walked into the infirmary. Doctor Fraiser walked up to her.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I just came to see how Doctor Jackson was doing. After all, he nearly died saving my life," replied Thai. "I'm glad he's going to be alright."  
  
The five looked at her with interest.  
  
"What do you mean by that statement?" wondered Teal'c.  
  
"Daniel, how are you doing?" asked Thai.  
  
"Why are you asking him if he's alright? He's unconscious," O'Neill yelled at her.  
  
"I'm fine. A little sore, but fine," came a strange voice from on the bed.  
  
They looked at the figure sitting in the bed. Four mouths dropped and one eyebrow raised. Carter and O'Neill looked back at the smiling Lieutenant Skylar.  
  
"Lyna's in Daniel, isn't she? That was the procedure you were talking about earlier? If Daniel would mind having a Light in him temporarily to get rid of the poison?" asked Carter in astonishment.  
  
She nodded as Daniel laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He went limp. Thai breathed deeply and started to laugh.  
  
"You mean you never guessed it? Oh my. Just be careful in the next several days. He might feel some after effects from her leaving. I felt it before and it's not good. He could hurt himself if not kept an eye on," she said before walking out of the room.  
  
O'Neill watched her leave and pointed a finger at her.  
  
"I'll never understand that woman as long as I live just like I'll never understand the Tok'ra, Asgard or Tollan," he said to noone in particular.  
  
At that moment, Daniel groaned from in the bed.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. putting a hand on his face.  
  
Everyone was surprised. Though Jacob was not.  
  
"You knew all along that the Light was going to counteract the poison Lyna. That's why you did it anyway. Both you and your host are tricky to fool," he whispered to himself.  
  
***  
  
Several days later, Daniel was back in his office, clumsily sorting some papers as Colonel Jack O'Neill walked in through the door.  
  
"Need any help there Daniel?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't Jack. Thanks for offering though," replied the doctor.  
  
"Are you sure Daniel? I mean, you got bit by a poisonous animal, suffered a serious head injury, nearly died, broke your arm, had a Light inside of you and poison eradicated from your entire body just to start. If that happened to me, I don't know what I'd do. Probably be asking for help left and right," O'Neill told him as he scratched his nose.  
  
"Well I'm not you and I'm doing fine," Daniel replied with a smile.  
  
"I'll believe that the day I believe some good will come out of these powerful allies we have, including these friends of yours, the Lights," O'Neill said with a laugh.  
  
"Which is actually never since they never give us anything and probably never will," Daniel told him with a small laugh.  
  
"The day Daniel. The day," O'Neill said, also laughing.  
  
He left the room, leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts. He could never make any sense of them anymore ever since the day he got up and left, in terrible shape, to save his friends. He sighed for he knew it wasn't him. It was Lyna that did that.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant Esmerelda Skylar for saving my life," he whispered.  
  
He felt a bit of nausea coming on from the effects of the head wound but he shook it off once he had a drink of water.  
  
With that, Doctor Daniel Jackson left the room, leaving his books on ancient cultures out and open.  
  
What he never noticed was a picture on his desk. It was of a young girl of around fourteen. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white blouse and blue skirt. She carried a brown bag. It came with a letter and it said:  
  
Thanks Daniel.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note-For all of you who are not making the connection with the picture, it's Serena (Sailor Moon) in her school uniform. 


End file.
